<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can’t be afraid by e1iana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942784">you can’t be afraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/e1iana/pseuds/e1iana'>e1iana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of lorde music, Angst, Boys Kissing, But it gets better I promise, Coming Out, Creek secrets is terrible, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, New York, We love bram, felix is my baby, you might need to use google translate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/e1iana/pseuds/e1iana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So.... Victor’s dad is homophobic. That’s okay. He moved out. But what happens when Victor’s mom wants Armando to come back? </p><p> </p><p>In other words: Victor gets kicked out and needs a friend. Simon, Bram, Ivy, Kim, and Justin are there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld &amp; Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Felix Weston/Lake Meriwether, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiiii this is my first fanfic EVER!! I just wanna say I hope you enjoy and PLEASE comment anything, I love comments so so much. </p><p>(Also I can speak and understand Spanish fairly well but I’m complete SHIT at typing it so if I got anything wrong please tell me. Also you should be able to use google translate for the Spanish phrases.”)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“...I’m gay.” For a moment, just a moment, all of the weight lifts off of Victor’s shoulders. He feels like he’s floating. A brief thought of telling Simon about this crosses his mind and makes him smile, but then, he notices the look on his dads face.</p><p>A look resembling a flinch ridden with... shock? Disgust? Victor can’t tell. “What?” He speaks slowly, presumably with shock, “Mijo, where is this coming from? Have you been spending too much time with <em>those</em> boys-“</p><p>“Armando!” His mom interrupts, with her fiercest look on her face (which isn’t very fierce right now considering how worn down she is.)</p><p>Victor shakes his head “No mom, I want to hear what he was gonna say.”</p><p>And he does. He wants to know what’s running through his dads mind.</p><p>His father looks him up and down once, then twice, as if he’s expecting Victor to suddenly have heels and a pink crop top on. He lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head, averting his eyes away from victor.</p><p>Isabel cuts in, saving victor from <em>whatever</em> his dad was going to say; “How about we talk about this tomorrow, mi amor?”</p><p>Oh thank god. After all that he’s been through in the past 2 weeks, he doesn’t think he could deal with this tonight. Victors eyes are trained on his dad’s pained face but he manages to spare his mom a thankful look.</p><p>He nods slowly and stammers out an “I-I’m gonna go,” he gestures dumbly at his room. “um, go to sleep..”</p><p>He turns and walks towards his room, and when his door his closed he slides down it quickly. All the air in his lungs leaves in a swift exhale, and outside of his door he can hear his parents bickering and the faint slam of Pilar’s door.</p><p>A single tear streams down his face, and apparently that was all he needed to let the watergates flow. Hot tears are streaming down his cheeks and he can’t breath properly.</p><p>He’s tapping his foot; a bad habit he does when he’s freaking out. He wipes his cheeks in an attempt to stop the steady tears dripping down his face, to no alas. Under his breath he starts subtly singing “Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark-“</p><p>He’s cut off by a hiccup but he keeps going. It’s working. “Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo.”</p><p>He hears a faint knock on his door and a voice he identifies as Pilar’s, softly mumbling “Victor?” Adjacent to hearing the voice he swiftly stands up and wipes his cheeks, checking his appearance in his phone camera.</p><p>“Open the door dumbass.”</p><p>Victor softly chuckles before sniffling and shoving his phone in his pocket and opening his door slightly. Pilar meets his eyes, “Can I, um come in?” He nods slightly before opening his door all the way, eyes stuck to the floor.</p><p>Pilar shrugs past him in favor of sitting on his bed and victor follows, sitting down right next to his sister, shoulder to shoulder.</p><p>She sighs and then glances at his face, his streaky cheeks prompting a double take. “Have you been crying?” </p><p>
  <em>well, fuck</em>
</p><p>“Um, n-no?” Victor stutters out.</p><p>Pilar sighs “You know, you’ve always been a shit liar,” she pauses, probably thinking about the time when they were little, when victor stole her barbie and accidentally broke the arm. He tried to lie about it. He broke down in tears before he could even get the words out. So...yeah, never really been his strong suit. </p><p>That was like the only time he’d ever been remotely mean.</p><p>“plus, I can clearly see that your eyes are red.” She adds. Victor silently curses his expressive eyes and moves back on his bed so that his back hits the wall. Pilar follows. She peers at his tired, red eyes clouded with guilt and she frowns.</p><p>They sit in silence for a couple seconds, Victor picking at his thumb and Pilar drumming her fingers on her thigh. She finally gets the courage to mutter what she came in to say.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Pilar says under her breath. Her words are small, (a contrast to her bold words usually) and if her and Victor weren’t shoulder to shoulder, Victor probably wouldn’t be able to hear her.</p><p>Victors mind goes blank, <em>what is she sorry for?</em></p><p><em><br/></em> “What? What do you possibly have to be sorry for?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I mean, you fucked up big time with Mia, but it was wrong of me to assume...I don’t know. I just- I thought you were like mom...”</p><p>Her words fizzle off at the end, but she quickly regains her composure. “I shouldn’t have gotten involved. It wasn’t my place.”</p><p>Victor is speechless. He didn’t expect her to ever talk to him again, much less apologize. “So... you’re not mad?”</p><p>“Of course i am, dumbass. What you did was shitty and you being gay doesn’t excuse it, I’m just saying, I shouldn’t have gotten involved.”</p><p>He opens his mouth to say something but she puts her hand up to stop him.</p><p>“Hold on, wait, I need to know, who is B?”</p><p>“Didn’t you <em>just</em> say that you shouldn’t get involved?” Victor laughs, exasperated.</p><p>Pilar waves him off with a “¡Cállate! Just answer!”</p><p>He mentally prepares himself and takes a deep breath before answering “So... it was Benji.”</p><p>He must’ve said the perfect thing, because Pilar’s face lights up completely before she yells “Oh. My. GOD! I should’ve known!”</p><p>They both hear a faint “¡Pilar! deja de gritar en la casa!” interrupting the bickering of their parents. Which is ironic, because their mom is yelling about how Pilar needs to stop yelling in the house.</p><p>Pilar responds with a “¡Sorry mami!”</p><p>The brunette smiles excitedly before lowering her voice and leaning in “I mean, come <em>on. </em>He knows exactly what you need before you even say it. That’s weird. Plus, you two stare longingly into each-others eyes for way too long for it to be normal.”</p><p>Victor blushes. “What? We definitely do not do that,” It’s a useless protest, he knows that. It’s true, they do have a terrible problem of staring at each other. Pilar rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “Whatever.” She teases</p><p>Her smile fades away, replaced by a slightly more serious look. “So...” she queries “what are you gonna do about Mia? Because you know what you did is fucked up right?-“</p><p>“I know. And I’m going to fix it. I’m gonna tell her everything. She deserves to know. Just... tomorrow.”</p><p>Pilar’s face morphs into one of disappointment. “Victor..”</p><p>“Pilar..” He mocks “I promise. It’s been a long night. Plus, I don’t think she’d appreciate me trying to explain everything at 1am.” </p><p>“I guess you’re probably right. Just promise to do it tomorrow. And be gentle, she’s been through a lot.”</p><p>Victor’s eyes soften “I promise.” Pilar runs her hands across her legs a couple of times before standing up. “Okayyy.... that’s enough talking.” She heads towards the door, only stopping at the doorframe.</p><p>“Oh, and victor?” He looks up with a quirked eyebrow, wondering what she could say now. </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“No more secrets okay?” He nods softly, understanding the implications of that statement, “Of course.”</p><p>He pulls out his phone thinking she’s left when he hears a quiet “Victor?” Her voice is substantially smaller than it was just moments before. “Yeah?” He responds, not looking away from his phone. “Uh... how long have you known?”</p><p>His eyes get big with shock at the question and he looks up at her, surprise painted all over his face. “Um, like an age?”</p><p>He questions, and she nods quickly. “Uh, well I kinda suspected it when I was like.. um,” he pauses to think, “maybe like 14. But I couldn’t really do anything about it because, you know, Texas.” Pilar snorts and he goes on.</p><p>“Not that it really got better, I mean, we moved to Georgia of all places.” He gets another laugh at that one. “But um, I guess Benji was kinda when I realized it wasn’t a phase.”</p><p>Pilar bites her lip, then asks “Was any of it real with Mia? Like, did you actually even like her?” Victor opens his mouth in some sort of a protest. “Of course I did! She’s like my favorite person!”</p><p>He sighs, then continues, “I really wanted to make it happen. I really thought that I liked girls. I mean, I even liked kissing her,” Pilar wrinkles her nose.</p><p>“But... not as much as I liked kissing Benji I guess. I really do regret dragging her into my sexuality madness, if I could go back and undo it, I would.” Pilar nods with an unreadable expression on her face and doesn’t ask anymore questions.</p><p>When he thinks she’s gone he pulls out his phone, clicking on Simon’s profile to vent about the crazy night he’s had. He’s about a quarter way through typing when he hears another “Hey Vic?” </p><p>He rolls his eyes playfully and huffs out a slightly annoyed “Yes?”</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay.” </p><p>He smiles, a slight one, before offering a cheesy “I love you too, pilarrr.” </p><p>She rolls her eyes before walking out of his room, muttering “gross” </p><p>“Pilar! Close the door!”</p><p>She doesn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after. Felix is running around with lake, Victor is sneaking kisses and shared glances with Benji, </p><p>and his dad is gone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh goodness this was so hard to write also THANKYOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOSES</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor opened his eyes to his alarm sounding... huh. He didn’t even remember drifting off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor glances at the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">6:00AM </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Obviously. That’s when he set his alarm for. He groans and turns his alarm off, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. When looking at his phone he notices a couple of messages. One from Simon, so he clicks that first. He messaged Simon last night, basically ranting about his night and asking about what he should do with Mia and his parents.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s4">@simonspiersays:</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Hey victor, sounds like you had a rough night. If I’m being honest, I don’t know how you should go about talking to your parents. I know this sounds like bad advice, but go with your gut and stand your ground. What I do know, though, is that you need to talk to Mia. It will be a hard talk, but completely necessary. And hey, I know you’re already assuming she’ll hate you, but you don’t know that.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3"> I’m glad that you and Pilar talked and that she’s not she understands in her own way. You two seem really close and even though she doesn’t </span>
    <span class="s4">exactly </span>
    <span class="s3">seem like one for outright family love, she seems like she really cares about you and it’s good she understood. I’m so happy for you and Benji! Bram is too. (Very much.) When I read him your message last night he basically screamed, I don’t ever think I’ve seen him that excited about someone else’s relationship. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Justin wishes you luck with talking to your parents, and just know if things turn bad you can always stay here. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Love, Simon.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor smiles at the message and ponders responding, before ultimately deciding to write back later. He sighs, and gets up from his bed, walking to the bathroom and wallowing in the fact that he has to go to school before he has a bright idea on how to avoid this day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He bites his lip and walks tiredly out of this bedroom door, slowing down when he sees his mom in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good morning mi amor, why aren’t you getting ready yet?” His mom sounds slightly hesitant in her words, but he doesn’t notice. “I, um- don’t feel good. Can I stay home, mami? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her response is as immediate as it is disappointing, and she doesn’t even look up from what she’s doing. “No.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, Mijo. I know things have been hard for you lately but you need to go to school today. If you really don’t feel good then just pontè vaporub, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor just exhales and nods his head. He’s about halfway back to his room before he realizes his dad isn’t in the kitchen too. “Wait, where’s dad?” Victor asks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The teen’s mother bites her lip and casts her eyes down before answering “He left last night.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor doesn’t even have a chance to respond before he hears his sisters voice, “He did? Because of Victor?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No! Of course not-“ she pauses slightly, just for a moment, “I-it’s complicated mija.” Pilar’s eyes narrow. “So it was because of Victor.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor didn’t even notice that Pilar walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder until she moved it slightly, but he appreciates it. It feels like the only thing grounding him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your father left because he wanted to leave, not because of Victor.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They hear a young and small voice behind them, “Papi left?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, Adrian,” Victor starts but Isabel interrupts him, “I’ve got this. You can go get ready for school. You too Pilar.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pilar huffs and spares Victor a slight glance before walking back to her room. Victor strolls back to his door slowly, hearing his mom talking to his little brother softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He runs a couple of fingers through his hair before deciding to get in the shower. He grabs his towel blearily and starts his shower. He turns the water icy cold, in the hopes it would wake him up some. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The brown eyed boy steps in the shower hesitantly, tensing when he feels the chilling cold water spraying down from the showerhead. He lets the water rinse his head and shoulders, drizzling over his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He closes his eyes and just...escapes, sort of. He’s not excited to go to school. Or see Mia, or Andrew. Or Felix. Oh my god, felix. Lake probably told him what happened. What if he thinks Victor is evil? Victor doesn’t think he can handle losing another person. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At least he still has Benji. Benji, probably the only part of the school day he’s looking forward to. Kinda. A part of him is dreading seeing Benji. Affirming that the whole night wasn’t just an absurd dream. Like, what if Benji said that he wasn’t thinking straight (no pun intended) and that he didn’t really mean what he said last night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor finishes washing himself and turns off the water before he can start freaking out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he steps out of the shower he shakes his hair like a dog (yes, he is </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s5">that </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s2">boy) and drys with his towel. Then, he wraps his soft blue towel around himself and makes his way back to his room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He check his phone quickly, and sees a message from Benji;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">Benji</span> <span class="s6">👀</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">hey vic, see you in school? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He smiles at the simple message and vows to change the emoji before typing out a quick ‘sure’ and getting dressed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Felix shows up at 7:15, as usual, and as they’re driving to school nothing seems different. Felix is still chattering on and Victor is still tiredly nodding his head and doing his best to listen. Victor decides to just get the words out. “Are you mad at me?” <br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Felix asks, suprised.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”Didn’t lake tell you?” <br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That you kissed Benji, yeah I know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>“No, but I cheated on Mia.”</p><p class="p2"><br/>”I know.” <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">“And you’re not mad?” Victor asks, disbelieving.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Uh...no?” Felix states, but it’s worded like a question. “Should I be?” <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">“Yeah, probably! I cheated on your girlfriend’s best friend! Wait, she is your girlfriend, right?” Victor grills. Felix smiles and nods, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">“Okay, so I cheated on your girlfriends best friend.” Victor pauses. “And you’re just... not mad?” <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">“Yup.” <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">“Why?” At this point, victor is confused. He had expected at least a little anger. Or even frustration. Annoyance? <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">“You’re my best friend. Lake is my girlfriend. As far as I’m concerned, if it helped you figure yourself out, it was worth it. Plus, I know you wouldn’t intentionally hurt Mia.” <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">Victor nods, and he doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything else. Felix goes on about this new game he got. </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><br/>When they arrive at school, Felix makes an excuse to probably go make out with Lake in a closet and Victor goes to his locker. Once he sets all his stuff in his locker he searches the hallways for Mia. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He finds her at her locker (aggravatingly enough, with Andrew beside her. But Victor knows he has no right to be upset about that. ) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The teen bites his lip and starts slowly walking up to her. Her back is faced towards him, so she can’t see him, but Andrew clearly can. He walks up to victor and puts a hand on his chest, prompting Mia to turn around. The smile she had on her face swiftly falls, quickly replaced by a blank look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey man, don’t you think you’ve done enough?” Andrew spits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor lowers his voice to where only Andrew can hear, “Please, Andrew? I just need to explain.” and maybe it’s his big pleading eyes, or his begging tone. Or maybe it’s just the simple fact that Andrew </span>
  <span class="s5">knows </span>
  <span class="s2">that victor isn’t a bad person, and would never purposefully upset Mia, but he steps aside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t hurt her any more, Salazar.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor nods rapidly and steps towards Mia. “Hey...” he says hesitantly and Mia crosses her arms, “I can explain. Please, just give me a chance.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She rolls her eyes and sighs, then says “If you can explain in-“ she glances up at the clock above the lockers “-the four minutes we have before class, go ahead.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He nods gently and opens his mouth to start talking but she pauses him “Wait. Not here.” She grabs his hand (presumably because of muscle memory) and then drops it like it’s scorching hot after she realizes. Instead, she starts walking and just waves him over to an empty classroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once they reach an empty classroom (usually used for detentions or storage) Mia nods curtly at Victor, silently telling him to start talking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor takes a deep breath, and starts. “I’ve been questioning my sexuality since I was 14, but, Georgia. And Texas. So I repressed it, kinda, and then I met Benji. And out and proud gay guy. And then I met you. And you’re like my favorite person,” Mia smiles bitterly at that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“and I spent all my time researching different sexualities like pan or bi or omnisexual, and I really wanted to be one of those. I really really wanted to like you, I mean I really </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s5">thought </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">I liked you. And then me and Benji had that work trip, and we slept in the same bed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He decides to say this next sentence in a quick exhale to get it over with. “</span>
  <span class="s5">Andthenikissedhimthatnight.” </span>
  <span class="s2">Mia’s brows furrow and she questions “What?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor bites his lip, “I kissed him that night. I shouldn’t have, I know. It was so so so </span>
  <span class="s5">wrong </span>
  <span class="s2">and I wish with all my heart I never hurt you like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mia’s face is frowning with traces of anger and he can see the hurt in her eyes. “So...why did you take me to the dance? If you already knew? I mean, was I just a joke or-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course not!” Victor interrupts quickly, “I just... I wanted to tell you that night I was over at your house, but your dad came home and had that big announcement. I wanted to give you a perfect night. Be a perfect </span>
  <span class="s5">boyfriend</span>
  <span class="s2">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I couldn’t even do that...” victor mumbles under his breath, then keeps going “and, Benji kissed me. Well- that’s not right, we kinda... kissed each other. And I shouldn’t have kissed back. I know that. I was just trying to do too many things at once, and then I wanted to explain when I got home last night but I found out my parents are separating and my dad is homophobic I think and it’s all just a mess and I’m sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m so, so sorry Mia.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mia bites her lip, conflicted. She eyes the tear running down Victor’s cheek and notices her own eyes are watery. Before she can say anything the bell rings. Victor looks up at her, hoping to see a fraction of what she’s thinking on her usually expressive face, only to find her walking out of the empty classroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of his next classes are blah. Until lunch. Obviously Mia doesn’t want to sit with him at lunch, which means Lake doesn’t want to either. Felix stayed for a while but eventually ran off somewhere with Lake. Which left Victor and Pilar, sitting quietly and eating their lunches.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Until Benji came up and taps Victor on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can we talk?” Benji asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor taps his foot before giving a look to his sister and replying “Yeah, sure.” Benji grabs his hand and pulls him through the school doors and into a different empty classroom. (Gosh, why does this school have so many empty classrooms?).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor is nervous. His brain is racing through the things Benji could say. He doesn’t know what Benji wants to talk about, and usually when people say ‘can we talk?’ after kissing you it’s not a good thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So... what did you want t-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor is cut off by Benji pulling the lapels on his jean jacket (the one Simon gave him) until his lips are meeting his. Maybe time stops when that happens, but the butterflies in victor’s stomach are only intensified. Yeah, he really likes this guy. Benji’s lips are soft and tentative against his, a difference from all of their other kisses. Benji’s lips are chapped but... oddly soft?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s weird, and Victor didn’t think that mixture would be so enticing. Victor rests his hand on Benji’s jaw for slight stability and Benji gasps, ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Benji takes a couple of steps back and so does Victor, until his back hits the wall. Benji has one hand on the wall near Victor’s face and one on his waist. Victor almost died right there on the spot when Benji starts rubbing circles onto the skin underneath his shirt. He gulps, and Benji smiles at that, prompting a smile from Victor also.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Both Victor and Benji are breathing hard when they pull apart, and Benji’s eyes are drawn to the way Victor licks his lips (that are slightly swollen). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We should... um... probably-um, get back out there?” Victor breathes out. It’s a little hard to think, but he doesn’t mind it if it means he gets to kiss Benji.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Benji pouts “Aw, do we have to?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor laughs, a breathy one, and if Benji could keep that sound playing on a tape for the rest of his life, he probably would. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The bell is about to ring,” he giggles “I can’t be late to class.” Benji raises his eyebrows “Okay, mister 4.1 GPA.” Victor laughs at that and playfully rolls his eyes while pulling Benji out into the hallway. “3.9 for your information.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Benji rolls his eyes back and smiles. As if on cue, the warning bell rings and Victor can hear several people groan. Victor drops Benji’s hand and gives him a guilty smile, but Benji doesn’t seem too bothered by it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><br/>Victor realizes he has to tell Benji that Mia and Andrew know, but he wants to delay that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have to go to 5th period now.” Victor smiles and Benji responds with “Okay, see you in AP chem?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Course.” Victor replies, before running off to his class. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Benji just stands there, smiling like a dummy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The rest of the school day goes smoothly. Benji and Victor share glances in AP chem which leave victor flushed and unable able to properly pay attention. Luckily, he wasn’t called on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he’s walking out of school he gets a text. He grabs his phone out of his back pocket and checks it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s4">Mia Brooks </span>
      <span class="s6">✨</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Meet me at Brasstown.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh. Oh no. What does that mean? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Victor goes to meet Mia at brasstown he finds an unexpected visitor. </p><p>And she’s mad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ohhhh my gosh, this was so hard to write. I don’t know if I got lake’s character quite right and Victor is a hard character too. PLEASE PLEASE if anyone has any ideas for this book or anything I can do better, COMMENT IT! </p><p>please</p><p>okay that’s all I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">tap </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">tap </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">tap</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor stops tapping his foot to check the time;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">2:57PM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">tap </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">tap </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">tap</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Thinking about it now, he probably should’ve asked Mia when she wanted to meet up. He was just so nervous, he didn’t even know what to respond with when she texted ‘meet me at brasstown.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He just got so caught up panicking that he just responded with ‘okay.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Now, he’s at Brasstown, sitting in a booth, fidgeting. He doesn’t have to work today, and it’s weird being there and not serving coffees. He can see his manager Sarah looking at him strangely, with a face that’s basically saying ‘why are you here?’. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Then she scolds the new girl she hired for wiping town the counter wrong. Victor is definitely glad he isn’t that girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He’s rapidly bouncing his leg up and down and tapping his foot when he hears the door open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His heart drops.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He turns to look at the door and sees someone he vaguely recognizes from school coming in with her friends. Not Mia. She catches his gaze and winks, leaving Victor scrunching up his face and squinting his eyes shut. Okay, so Andrew really </span>
  <span class="s3">didn’t </span>
  <span class="s2">tell anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor watches the door as a couple more people walked in and out, eventually just sighing and pulling out his phone to play subway surfers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He feels a presence in the booth across from him and looks up from his phone. He expects Mia, so he’s very surprised when he sees lake, sitting in front of him, staring him down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Lake?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes?” Lake answers, like it’s just normal she’s sitting there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor is </span>
  <span class="s3">so </span>
  <span class="s2">confused by her response. “Uh...um...no offense, but what are you doing here? I was supposed to meet with Mia.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor raises an eyebrow. “You do?” Lake rolls her eyes and presses her lips together. “Who do you think told me to come, Victor?” Victor is thoroughly confused now. “Mia told you to come?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yep.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Wha-why?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“To be her emotional support human of course!” Lake says, like it’s obvious. “Well, that’s what it </span>
  <span class="s3">was</span>
  <span class="s2">, but you really shook her up, Victor.” Victors face turns guilty, and he rests his head in his hand. “I did?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, I had to stay on FaceTime all night to make her stop crying. Not only that,” Lake puts a hand on her chest, “imagine how much mascara she wasted.” Lake shudders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Is she okay?” Victor asks remorsefully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No, not really.” Lake answers, then she sees Victors mortified look and continues. “She’ll be okay, she’s strong. Who I’m really worried about is you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor is </span>
  <span class="s3">very </span>
  <span class="s2">taken aback by that sentiment. He tilts his head slightly. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“When I’m done with you, all you’ll be is a floating head in the Chattahoochee River.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">With Lake’s expression, he thinks she might be serious. “So I take it you know?” The blonde girl rolls her eyes “Uh, yeah.” Victor sighs sadly. “So...Mia’s not coming?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Nope.” Lake pops the p. “She couldn’t go through with it so she sent me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How much did she tell you?” Victor asks, with uncertainty. She purses her lips, furrowing her brows as she stares at him with an icy coldness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“She told me enough.” Lake says, but adds on to that when she sees the pointed look the brown eyed boy gives her. “She told me that you cheated on her. Which is so messed up by the way-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Did she tell you who?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lake shakes her head no and Victor breaths out a sigh of relief. But-no, that means he has to tell her. He has to </span>
  <span class="s3">say </span>
  <span class="s2">it. He doesn’t know if he can. So he avoids it as long as he can. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“As I was </span>
  <span class="s3">saying,</span>
  <span class="s2">” lake continues, giving him a look for interrupting her. “I really thought you were different, Victor. I mean, I was rooting for you. I even created a shipname. Via.” She sighs fondly at the memory. “But then, you went ahead and kissed a girl that wasn’t Mia, and you ruined it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He feels a strike in his heart at the word girl. “Itwasaboy.” He really has a problem with mumbling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Huh?” She says, applying lipgloss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It was a boy.” Victor says lowly, through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Realization dawns on Lake. “Oh...</span>
  <span class="s3">ohhh. </span>
  <span class="s2">So... are you like, g-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor cuts in, to get her to stop talking. “Yeah, and I’m not out yet so if you could lower your voice.” Lake nods her head. Her eyes are wide, but she slowly narrows them. “So why were you even with Mia? Was it all just a joke?” Gosh, why do people keep asking him this question? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No!” His voice is slightly desperate. “No, I -I thought that I liked girls. I wanted to like her, I really did.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Was it like..a full blown...</span>
  <span class="s3">affair</span>
  <span class="s2">? For lack of a better word.” Victor cringes at the word affair, then answers, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“The first time I kissed him was on the work trip we went on.” <br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“The one that made you bail on Mia?” Lake questions. Victor nods his head. <br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">“I shouldn’t have. I regret it. Mostly.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lake purses her lips. “Did you know?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor frowns in confusion. “Did I....know?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That you were...you know.” She sounds uncertain for once, which is interesting. Victor appreciates that she didn’t say the word out loud, opting for a euphemism. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“When I dated her?” He asks and she nods. “I guess I kinda knew, deep down, you know?” She shakes her head no, and </span>
  <span class="s3">of course</span>
  <span class="s2"> she doesn’t know. “Well it’s just- I felt it, like all the time. But like I didn’t really think anything of it, and then I kissed b-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He stops himself, and looks around. He wonders if it would be okay to tell her it was benji. It should be, he supposes. Benji is out. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">out </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">out. He had a boyfriend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well? Tell me, who was it?” Lake asks, excitedly. Her whole posture has changed.She went from sitting up into her seat with narrowed eyes to leaning forward, mirroring Victor’s position, eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor sighs. He’s trying to decide if she’s trustworthy or not when she says ”I won’t tell anyone, you know.” He offers her a tight lipped smile, then whispers “It was Benji.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh. My. Gosh. I live for that!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Wait, what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I mean, two hot guys dating, I love it. Plus, Benji’s a sweetheart.” She pauses. “But let’s get back to the bigger picture here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“...and that is?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The blonde girl lets out an exasperated sigh. “You hurt Mia.” Victor frowns. “I know. I apologized but I still don’t feel like it’s enough.” Victor taps his foot. “I feel so bad.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You should.” Lake mumbles and Victor lets himself laugh at that. Lake continues with “Just give her time. She’ll forgive you eventually.” “You think?” Victor asks, and lake nods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So...” Lake starts “..is he a good kisser?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Lake!” Victor supplies, incredulously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What? I had to ask!” Victor bites his lip and blushes slightly, deciding to answer the question. “...Yeah, he is.” Lake gasps and hits his shoulder, leaving him laughing. Hard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lake giggles. Then she clears her throat. “I-I can tell that you’re a good guy, Victor. I just wish you had chosen another girl to have your gay crisis on.” Victor laughs and then covers his mouth. “Don’t worry. I don’t really want to kill you anymore. Maybe punch you, but not kill you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor is concerned and happy at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Just.. you really like him don’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor smiles unconsciously. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Lake bites her lip and puts her hand on top of his. “I’m glad you could find in him what you couldn’t in Mia.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor smiles, and they have a soft moment before Victor’s phone buzzes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s4">Madre </span>
      <span class="s5">💫</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Come home. We need to talk about what you said. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Oh no. “Who was that?” Lake asks. She must’ve noticed Victor’s smile drop. Uh-um,” he debates on lying to her but decides to tell the truth. “My mom.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Uh oh.” Lake teases with a playful wink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah.” Victor laughs. “I came out to her and my dad at a really bad time, and she wants to talk about it now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh. Now I feel like a dick for joking about it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor laughs. “No, it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lake nods. “Are you going to be alright?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor stands up “Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">dad </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">i have to worry about.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Huh. It’s usually the opposite for me.” Lake grins. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Lake?” Victor asks. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you... for being so understanding.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Of course.” Lake nods “You’re not a bad guy, Victor. I know it might feel like it, but you’re not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Victor just squeezes her hand and smiles, then walks out the doors of the cafe, dreading what’s coming next.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pilar is angry, Victor’s mom wants to talk about what he said, Victor’s dad is back, </p><p> </p><p>and he’s homophobic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my goodness, this was tough to write. I hate homophobia SO MUCH! but yeah comment please 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The moment Victor opens his door, he breaks into a sweat. His mom, his dad, and Pilar are sitting in the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His mom smiles at him, a tight lipped, hesitant one. “Come sit, mi amor.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor walks to the couch uncertainly, glancing at Pilar before sitting next to her. Her face is unreadable, even for victor. “Cariños, we need to be honest with you guys. First things first, we’ve decided to wait a little bit to split up.” His mom says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pilar makes a face. Oh no. Victor can already tell where this is going. He starts tapping his foot subconsciously. “Why? So you can just keep fighting?” Pilar spits. Isabel sighs, “Mija, it’s going to be differe-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, that’s what you said all the other times and guess what? It wasn’t.” Pilar interrupts. “I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to come home to a strained house anymore.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know, mija.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No! No you don’t, you really don’t. Because if you did, you wouldn’t be staying together. For what? Because Victor is gay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor winces and Isabel purses her lips tightly. “Baby, of course not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Really?” Pilar spits. “Because dad hasn’t said a fucking word to any of us for 2 days and then you talk to him on the phone and he decides to come back and what? Now he wants to stay with you? That’s bull-.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Language!” Isabel scolds, and at the same time Armando says “You have no right to talk to your mother like that!” Pilar just stares at him blankly. “Apologize!” He yells. She does nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know what’s gotten into you kids, but you need to learn some respect!” He stands up and his volume is increasing louder and louder. Victor is sure his neighbors can hear. Maybe even Felix too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor’s mom puts a hand on his arm. “‘Mando, calm down. This is upsetting for all of us.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sits back down with an angry exhale and squeezes his eyes shut. “Did you leave because of what Victor said?” Pilar asks. Victor is shocked at the question, but not at the fact that Pilar asked it. She’s always been the bold one. What he </span>
  <span class="s3">doesn’t </span>
  <span class="s2">expect, is his fathers answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course I did, Pilar.” Even his mom looks shocked at that. “What?” Pilar asks, disbelieving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, don’t look at me like I’m evil.” He tries to joke, but it falls flat. “I just had to get away from </span>
  <span class="s3">that </span>
  <span class="s2">type of lifestyle.” He sighs. “I understand that you want to experiment, Mijo, but it’s just a phase. It’ll pass.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His mom and Pilar are just sitting there, slack jawed. “It isn’t a phase, papi. I’m gay.” Victor says the words through gritted teeth, and he can feel his father get angrier from where he’s sitting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Victor. You need to get that out of your head. You aren’t like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So what, papi? You think I’m lying?” Victor can feel his voice getting louder too, but he’s too frustrated to control it. No, actually, he’s scared. Scared, more than anything. He’s scared that his dad won’t love him anymore. Scared his mom won’t stand up for him. Just, scared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I think you’re confused, Victor. I think you spent a lot of time around those...those...maricóns.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Dad!” Pilar calls out, but he talks over her, louder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And I think things have been hard lately. It’s easy to get confused with so much on TV and in movies.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor swallows, and any fighting back he was about to do dies in his throat. Right now all he can think about is not crying. He can’t cry. If he cries, his dad wins.</span>
  <span class="s3"> Don’t cry victor, don’t cry, don’t cry don’t cry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His mom picks up her wine glass and takes a sip of it, not saying anything. “This isn’t- this is bullshit! Pilar yells. Victor notices she’s crying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t you dare use that language in this home, young lady!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pilar ignores him and instead trains her eyes on her mother. “Mom? Anything?” Victor notices how her voice is slightly desperate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Isabel sighs, “Your father just needs time. And...” she pauses, her eyes indicating she’s thinking hard. “We think” she grabs Armandos hand, “It would be easier without Victor here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor looks up fast. “What?” He croaks. “You’re...kicking me out?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No!” Isabel insists, but at the same time, Armando says “Yes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, mando.” She squeezes his hand and talks sharply. “We’re not kicking you out, honey. We just think... it’ll give you some time to...” she pauses, and Victor’s dad cuts in. “Get past this phase.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor’s mom crosses her legs and sighs tensely, very obviously disagreeing, but not saying anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Plus, it’ll give your father some time to cool down.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor stands up, angry. “Calm down? He shouldn’t have to calm down! He should be supportive!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t need to be supportive of queers! It’s- it’s, unnatural!” His dad stands up too, and Victor suddenly feels small. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not unnatural. Hate is unnatural.” Victor practically whispers, voice shaking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His mom cuts in. “Your father doesn’t hate you, Victor.” She sounds unsure, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re right isabel, I don’t hate </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">victor</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">. I hate this person he’s become. This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">my </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">victor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Have you ever thought, that maybe I’m not who you thought I was!” Victor yells. His dad takes a step closer to his face. “Don’t yell at me, boy!” Pilar has stopped audibly crying and is shuddering with tears coming down her cheeks. Victor wishes he could comfort her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Isabel shoves a wine glass into Armando’s hand ”Drink, mando.” She says, presumably as a way to calm him down. It’s dumb though, because homophobes only get angrier as they drink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not leaving! This is my house too!” Victor yells.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Cuidado con lo que dices, Chico! I’m not having a fag in this house!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How dare you.” Pilar says through her teeth, and at the same time, Isabel says “Armando!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not leaving! You should be the one leaving!” He yells. Now, apparently this was a dumb thing to say to an angry, tipsy, homophobic man with a wine glass in his hand. Now; everything that happens next is basically in slow motion for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sees his sisters eyes widen. He hears his mom yelling “Stop!”. He squeezes his eyes shut in preparation. He tastes blood in his mouth, even before he feels the pain. Armando swings forward and smashes the glass into his right cheek, causing it to shatter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor doesn’t feel the pain at first, but once his eyes are back open, and he sees his sister crying and his mom yelling, he feels the glass piercing into his cheek. He can’t open his right eye, luckily not because of injury (he doesn’t think) just because there’s </span>
  <span class="s3">so much</span>
  <span class="s2"> blood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His dad is picking up anything he can and throwing it at him. Hard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Learn respect or leave, boy!” Armando yells. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A book, that hits him in the stomach. The TV remote, that hits him in the wrist that he has cupped over his mouth. He feels tears stream down his cheek, burning his lacerations. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Get the fuck out!” His dad screams. “I don’t want to see you anymore! Get out!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He starts backing away slowly, but that was a bad idea, because Armando throws isabel’s wine glass, smashing it into the ground. He jumps slightly and runs to the door, Pilar heading after him. He can hear his mom in the background de-escalating his father. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m so sorry, victor. I should’ve stood up for you.” Pilar says. She’s crying and Victor puts a hand on her cheek. “It’s okay Pilar, don’t cry, don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry, and it hurts for me to cry.” She chuckles lightly but tears are still streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Go take a walk, Armando..” he hears his mom mumbling to his dad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Soon after that, his dad stomps to the door. Pilar and victor jump to opposing sides of the door, letting him walk through and slam it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor’s mom rushes over. “Mijo, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pilar narrows her eyes, “Does he look okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>Their mom just pulls him to the bathroom. Pilar follows.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sit, Mi amor.” His mom says, motioning to the toilet seat while she pulls out the first aid kit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait, where is adrian?” Victor asks. “Don’t talk, baby.” His mom shushes as she tries to pick the pieces of glass out with tweezers. “He’s staying with a friend tonight.” Victor nods, then winces. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s silently tense for a couple of moments, Isabel with one of her hands on Victor’s not-injured cheek and the other picking glass out. Pilar is leaned against the wall, watching. Every so often victor with let out an ‘ah’ or ‘that hurts, mami’. She’ll reply back with and ‘I’m sorry, baby’ or ‘I’m almost done, Mijo’. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She eventually picks the last piece of glass out and says “ah ha!”. She grabs the </span>
  <span class="s3">Neosporin</span>
  <span class="s2">. “Luckily your cuts aren’t very deep, Mijo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeah, luckily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pilar eventually breaks the silence with “Does he really have to leave, Mami?” Isabel frowns, “Pilar...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So he does.” Pilar states. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not safe for him, mija.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why can’t dad just leave?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Isabel sighs. “Mi amor, Adrian needs him. He was crying all night last night.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She finishes putting the Neosporin on the teen and kisses his forehead. “Your father just needs time, okay? He’ll understand once you’re away for a while. He’s not a bad man.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How can you say that?” Pilar snaps. “Do you see what he did?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She sighs “I know, but-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If Victor is going, I’m going too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Pilar</em>-“ victor tries, but she interrupts him. “This isn’t a discussion. I’m not letting you go out there alone.” She gives a pointed look to her mother, “And frankly, you shouldn’t either.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If this is what you want to do, than do it.” The sibling’s mom says. “Just know, I love you guys. It’ll only be for a little.” Pilar just shrugs, with a blank look on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come on Victor, lets get packed.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>um hi I need help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>um hiii y’all, I just wanna say thank you for commenting and reading the story and giving feedback and all that, it gives me LIFE ♥︎</p><p>I just... Don’t really know where to go from here. I just don’t really know how to make it realistic. <br/>
<br/>
Like, they would probably still have to go to school? So how could they live with Simon and bram?</p><p>I NEED IDEAS YALL HELP ME PLEASE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeah they were kicked out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry I just kinda gave up on the summary </p><p> </p><p>ANYWAYS did you know bram and starr from the hate u give are canonically cousins LIKE WHAT ??</p><p>I hope you had a good Fourth of July ♡︎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mijo, I love you, I love you so much, okay? Be safe okay?”</p><p>Victor nods numbly, not really knowing what to say. Right now, he’s standing in the doorway of his house with his mom’s hand cupped on his non-injured cheek. He has no idea where his dad is. It’s trippy, with all that’s been going on he realizes he never got back to Simon. Well, he thinks, it’s gonna be shocking when he does. </p><p>His mom turns to Pilar and begins the same exhausting speech she gave to him, this time without the hand on her cheek. Victor knows it’s because Pilar doesn’t like her face being touched. </p><p>Both him and Pilar have backpacks full of necessities. In Victors is, 4 days of outfits, a phone charger, deodorant, his toothbrush and toothpaste (Pilar’s too) and the drawing Benji drew of him. </p><p>In Pilars is, also 4 days of outfits, her phone charger, deodorant (hers is aerosol), a couple of hair ties, and the hoodie she got at a Billie Eilish concert back in Texas. It always makes her feel better. </p><p>Even though it’s getting warmer outside (they are in Georgia after all) they both still have jackets on. Just in case. </p><p>Pilar shrugs her mom off. “Come on, Victor.” She says before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. Victor kisses his mom on the cheek before stepping out. Unfortunately, Armando is walking down the hallway, coming towards the door. </p><p>“And where are you two going?” Armando asks. Victor can’t read his voice like he usually can. </p><p>“Um, we’re leaving?” Pilar says, her normally confident demeanor faltering. </p><p>“No you’re not.” Armando says. Victor furrows his brows. “But...you said you wanted me gone..?”</p><p>“I do. Your sister isn’t going with you though.” </p><p>“What? Why?” Pilar argues. “Yeah, why?” Victor asks, small and significantly less confident than his sister. His dad looks at him, “Because, Victor. You’re not going to drag your sister into your mess. It’s not her responsibility to care for you.” </p><p>That hurts. </p><p>That hurts, because that’s what Victor has been thinking since he was young. That all he’s been doing is dragging his loved ones into the mess that is him and his thoughts and his life. But he needs her now, more than ever. He doesn’t think he could do this alone. </p><p>His mom steps in before he can say anything. </p><p>“Let her go Armando, don’t you think you’ve done enough?” </p><p>Victor sees his dad clench his jaw and narrow his eyes at Isabel. For a significant moment, he fears for his mom. He would like to believe his dad would never hit a woman, much less his mom, but then again, he thought his dad would never hit him.  Look how that turned out.</p><p>When Victor was young, Armando always said ‘never hit a woman’. </p><p>But it’s okay to hit your children, Victor thinks with a bitter laugh. </p><p>Pilar nudges him with her elbow as a way of saying ‘stop fucking laughing before dad loses his shit and hurts you again.’<br/>
Armando stops bickering with Isabel and turns to Pilar, “Whatever, if you want to go, go. I’m not stopping you.” </p><p>Victor can see the apprehension in his sister’s eyes, but she pulls him down the hallway by his hand anyways. </p><p>When they get outside, Pilar turns to him, expectantly. “So...what do we do now?” She asks. Luckily it’s only about 5:30, so it’s still light outside. Victor takes a couple of glances around, “Uh...we could...uh, walk to the park? And then I can like, call someone or something.” </p><p>“Call someone or something,” Pilar mocks. “nice plan dumbass.” She teases. Victor gasps, scandalized. “I don’t see you coming up with any plans!” </p><p>Pilar rolls her eyes playfully and tugs his hand. “Whatever, come on, stupid.” </p><p>They’re lucky enough to have a park close enough to their apartment. Felix told Pilar about it when they had coffee, about how his mom used to take him there when he was younger. He said almost everyone who lives in the neighborhood has been to that park at least ten times. </p><p>While the siblings are waking, Victor notices Pilar biting her nails down to shreds. Much like Victor tapping his foot, Pilar has always struggled with the nervous habit of biting her nails. He swats her hand away from her lips, “Stop doing that. We’re gonna be fine.” </p><p>“Okay, but you don’t know that.” Pilar acknowledges. Always the pessimist. Victor and Pilar round a corner. “Pilar, it’s gonna be okay. You’re strong, I’m strong. We’re fine.” She takes a deep breath, picking at her jagged thumbnail. “I guess you’re right.” She mumbles. </p><p>Victor smiles at those words coming from his sister. He doesn’t think he’s heard ‘you’re right’ coming from Pilar in like 3 years. He decides to mess with her. “I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” He grins. </p><p>“Don’t do that. You know what I said.” </p><p>“I have no idea what you said, I’m going partially deaf because of my injuries.” </p><p>She snorts, “Shut up, Victor. I’m not saying it again.” </p><p>“Oh come onnn,” he takes her hand and presses it to his chest in mock hurt, “take pity on the injured boy.” Pilar lets a laugh escape her mouth before finally conceding “Fine! I said you’re right.” Victor laughs at the sentiment before teasing, “See, was that so hard?” </p><p>“I hate you.” The brunette says under her breath. </p><p>They finally see the park coming into distance after getting lost like 3 times. It really shouldn’t have been that hard, the park is only about 2 blocks away. Pilar debates with herself for a second before letting go and sprinting to the swings. Her brother chuckles to himself before chasing after her. </p><p>They end up sitting in two of those blue swings for toddlers, both of them trying to see which one can get the highest. It’s nice for Victor, to just forget about all that’s happened and have fun with his sister. </p><p>“Loser!” Pilar yells as she pumps her legs, “I’m definitely higher!”</p><p>“Oh no you’re not!” Victor yells back, swinging faster. He quickly matches the height Pilar is at, to which Pilar responds with “That’s not fair! You’re legs are longer!” </p><p>It all feels so similar to when he was young. The feeling of hot rubber burning his legs, the smell of probably previously peed on wood chips, the sun on him. His sister next to him. It’s so similar.</p><p>Victor pumps his legs one last time before jumping off of the swing. He (thankfully) lands on his feet. It hurts like hell though, and Victor mumbles ‘I’m getting too old for this’ like an old man before turning back to his sister and grinning. </p><p>“Jump, Pilar!” </p><p>“No!” She yells, “I’m not crazy!” She drags her feet on the wood chips so she slows down. Once she stops she shakes her head. “I don’t know how you can just jump off like that and not break your ankles.” </p><p>Victor laughs, looking like the picture of sunshine. Like everything that has happened that night is forgotten. Pilar motions to the playground platform. “Come on Victor, you should probably go ‘call someone or something’.” she says, mockingly referencing his previous statement.</p><p>Victor just rolls his eyes and bounces over to this cute little rock wall before scaling it. He motions his sister up to the top, “Come on Pilar! Are you just gonna stand there?” </p><p>Once she makes her way up, they both just sit there for a second, next to the slide. Victor eventually takes his phone out. “Who are you gonna call?” Pilar asks. </p><p>Good question. It’s dumb, but victor didn’t even really consider this. Alright, that’s not true. While they were walking he was going over all the people in his head he could call. But he couldn’t think of one person where it would be easy to call them. </p><p> Felix was his first thought, but he doesn’t even think he’s heard Felix talk about his apartment or his...parents? Plus, that would be too much of a burden to put on Felix. </p><p>All of their family is back in Texas, so they’re out of the picture. Mia hates him, but probably would let him stay. Still, that would be very awkward. Maybe Benji, but he really doesn’t want to ruin the relationship he has with him by stressing him out.</p><p>“Victor?” </p><p>“Ghostbusters.” Victor says back, quietly.</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“You said who you gonna call. Ghostbusters.” </p><p>“Victor.” She scoffs, exasperated. </p><p>“Just let me think for a second, okay?” </p><p>She bites her lip, contemplating suggesting something before deciding things would go better if she didn’t speak. She’s been doing a lot of that lately. Holding back. She never really did that before. She can’t tell if it’s a show of maturity or cowardice. </p><p>Victor begins tapping his foot. </p><p>He’s contemplating which of the couple friends he has would be the least weird to call and ask to stay at their house when he gets a message. </p><p>@simonspiersays </p><p>Hey victor, you never responded, you doing okay? </p><p>Victor huffs out a laugh. What convenient timing for Simon to message him. </p><p>He doesn’t even message back, just goes straight for the video chat button. He clicks it, and it says calling for a couple of seconds, with a little white circle that frustrates Victor to no end, before Simon’s face pops up on his screen. </p><p>“Victor!” He grins, “How are you? Hold on, don’t answer that, let me go get the others.” </p><p>Victor hears Simon speaking inaudibly with the camera black for a couple of seconds. While Simon is getting the others, Pilar asks, “Is that the Simon Spier? You just casually know him?” </p><p>“Uh...yeah? You know him?” </p><p>“I mean kinda, Ms, Albright told me about him, he’s like a Creekwood legend. How do you even know him?” </p><p>“He’s his gay Sherpa.” A voice says. He quickly recognizes that voice as bram. </p><p>“Brammmm.” Victor greets fondly, dragging out the word. “This is my sister, Pilar. Pilar, meet Simon, his boyfriend bram, and their roommates Justin, Kim and ivy.” </p><p>They all gushingly greet her, and she leans over to whisper in his ear, “How do you know all of them?” </p><p>He grimaces. “So... do you remember when I had that basketball trip?” He whispers, and she nods her head. “Well... I actually went to New York and visited them.”</p><p>Pilar gasps “You didn’t!” </p><p>“Oh, but I did.” </p><p>“Wow. Mom’s little golden boy isn’t so perfect now.” </p><p>Simon’s voice cuts through. “So, victor how are you?” </p><p>Oh. Right. That’s what he called to say. That him and his sister are technically homeless for who knows how long. Huh, he almost forgot. </p><p>“Uh...well I’m not doing so well.” </p><p>“Oh, why babes?” He hears Justin ask, before the camera pans over to him. </p><p>“Well...uh, I was sort of um...kicked out...”</p><p>The call erupts into chaos. </p><p>“You were what?-“ </p><p>“Are you oka-“ </p><p>“I will hurt your parents-“ </p><p>“Don’t say that! You’re gonna scare the poor kid-“ </p><p>“Oh my god he’s gonna turn out like me-“ </p><p>“Shut up, ivy!” </p><p>A loud “SHH!” startles them into silence, presumably by Simon. </p><p>“Are you okay, victor?” Simon asks. Victor doesn’t really know how to answer that. “Uh, um, I guess?” Bram’s face is on the screen now, “What he means, is do you have a place to stay?” Victor bites his lip. “Uh..no, not really.” He hears a sharp exhale from someone and ivy (he thinks) says ‘fuck!’ </p><p>He then hears someone say ‘no, don’t kick that! here, kick this.’ </p><p>This time it’s Justin talking. “Are you hurt, babe?” He asks. Pilar gives Victor a weird look and mouths ‘babe?’ He puts his finger to his lips. </p><p>“Uh...yeah kinda.” Victor replies. </p><p>“Kinda?” Kim says.</p><p>“Idontknowitsnotthatbad”. Victor mumbles. </p><p>“Speak up, we can’t hear you.” </p><p>Pilar cuts in. “What he means to say is that our dad is a homophobe and hit him in the face with a wine glass and our mom is too pussy to stand up for us.” Bram’s mouth drops open and he starts giggling, prompting Justin to start laughing. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, it’s,” he stops himself, cracking up. “-It’s not funny at all it’s just, she called your parents the fuck out!” Bram cackles. Pilar looks pleased with herself. </p><p>Victor can hear a muffled ‘shut up, this is serious’ and an ‘i’m sorry! You know I laugh in really inappropriate situations!’ before the laughing stops. </p><p>There is a little bit of shuffling on the other end, followed by a sharp ‘y’all need to get yourselves in check’. When Simon re-appears he’s in a different room. “Alright, sorry about them. Anyways, I’m going to text my parents right now. Where are you?”</p><p>“Uh...” he pauses as he tries to remember the name of the park they’re in. “Little rock playground I think is what it’s called.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, I know that park.” Simon stops for a couple of minutes, and then Victor hears a little ‘swoop’ sound. “Okay, I just texted my mom and dad, they should be there within like ten minutes. It’s just you and Pilar right?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Victor mumbles, nodding. </p><p>“Okay, cool. Do you want me to stay on video chat with you?” </p><p>“No, no. That’s okay. I’ll just call you when we get to your house.” </p><p>“Okey-dokey. Stay safe victor.” Simon says before the call disconnects. </p><p>Victor looks at Pilar. “So...What did you think of them?” He tries. She looks back at him. “I think that you just told me you went to New York! I mean.. what?!” Victor cracks a smile. “Yeah...thats a long story for a different time.“ Pilar just shakes her head “You have to promise to tell me that one!” </p><p>“Promise.” </p><p>Pilar hums and puts her head on her brother’s shoulder, waiting for the car to pull up. </p><p>After about five minutes, victor notices Pilar has fallen asleep. He doesn’t blame her, this whole day has been stressful. He can feel her breathing slow and her head sink deeper into his shoulder.</p><p>He’s close to nodding off too when he sees bright blue toned headlights. He quickly shakes Pilar awake, with her grumbling ‘whaaaat?’ </p><p>“They’re here. The spiers.” </p><p>“Why couldn’t they have waited like five more minutes?” She huffs, and Victor rolls his eyes. “Come on, Pilar.” He says, grabbing her hand.</p><p> “Are you ready?” Pilar asks.</p><p>As ready as he’ll ever be</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so...I’ve been gone for a month. I sosososo SORRY lmaooo </p><p>yeahhh writers block really got to me, and I couldn’t even imagine how I wanted the story to go. (Lollll I still can’t but its all good)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Victor, sweetheart, are you okay? Oh! Your face is so scraped up, are you alright?” Simon’s mom asks after she pulls away from the bear hug she attacked him with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor’s face flushes. He lived in Texas, so he should be used to hugs as greetings, but it still catches him off-guard sometimes. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just a coupla scratches” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He probably </span> <em> <span class="s3">should </span> </em> <span class="s2">clarify that it’s </span> <em> <span class="s3">not </span> </em> <span class="s2">just a couple of scratches, but he’s not too worried. His mom got all the glass out, plus, he’s always been the strong one. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you sure, sweetheart? We can take you to go get looked at,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Victor shakes his head, “Like... uh, a hospital?” He says, and Simon’s mom nods. Victor quickly shakes his head. It’s not that he doesn’t <em>want</em> to </span> <span class="s3">go </span> <span class="s2">to a hospital, he just doesn’t really want to make this a big thing. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">One could say, the type of thing that would make it in </span> <span class="s3">creek secrets. </span> <span class="s2">He can see it now, </span> <span class="s3"><em>New kid victor comes out as gay and gets thrown out. Pity him!</em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uhhh... I think, I think I’m okay, Mrs. Spier.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She waves her hand “Oh, call me Emily!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor blushes, for no particular reason, “Okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He just then notices Simons dad walking towards him, having just spoken to Pilar, he assumes. “Are you sure you don’t want to get it checked out, bud? It won’t be more than an hour.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He really, </span> <span class="s3"><em>really</em> </span> <span class="s2">doesn’t. Plus, he’s kinda tired. Though it’s only eight, and the sun is just starting to set. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, I’m okay. I’m a fast healer, anyways.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Emily and jack (he </span> <em> <span class="s3">thinks </span> </em> <span class="s2">he remembers bram referring to Simon’s dad as that) share a look, but apparently decide not to push it, because they just lead him and Pilar over to their van.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On the drive, while Emily and jack excitedly chat with Pilar, talking about how good Nora’s food has been getting and their new puppy they just adopted</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">-his name if pretzel, and they </span> <em> <span class="s3">adore</span> </em> <span class="s2"> him- </span></p><p class="p2">he just rests his head on the window, watching the dim colors of the streets pass by.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He only realizes he’s drifted off when he feels a hand on his shoulder, awakening him. He opens his eyes and sees Emily with a pitiful look on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come in, sweetheart. Wehave a guest room set up just for you so you can go right to sleep. I’m so sorry this happened, Victor.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Victor </span> <span class="s3">hates </span> <span class="s2">pity, but he’s tired and she’s nice, so he doesn’t say anything. As she leads him into the house, he wonders what it would be like to live in a house this big. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She walks him to a fairly sized room with two big windows and a queen bed. Emily puts her hand on his shoulder in a motherly way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Sleep for however long you need. I can’t even </span> <span class="s3">imagine </span> <span class="s2">how tiring this is for you victor.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Victor almost laughs, but he decides against it. Instead, he politely smiles and thanks her, then, closes the door, changes into pajamas, and goes to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>